Change
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: Kagome hits her head during a fight. When she awakes something is wrong with her... she seems different. What happens when she comes upon Sesshomaru, how will Inuyasha handle what just happened. And where the heck is Kikyou?
1. Preface

**_Summary:_**

Kagome hits her head during a fight. When she awakes something is wrong with her... she seems different. What happens when she comes upon Sesshomaru, how will Inuyasha handle what just happened. And where the heck is Kikyou?

* * *

**_Preface_**

Her soul called out to her, begging for it to be whole again. She wanted to accept it, but in doing so she would loose her best friend. But, how she longed for her soul to be whole... to be who she once was. Keade had once told her that by her soul remaining as it did... would cause problems.

Everyday she went through the pain of her soul being cut in half... she could feel the taint of Kikyou as she clung to her soul. She hated all but she endured.. if only for the sake of her friend.

As the weeks past.. she felt more of her self began to retract. As the months passed she felt the taint of Kikyou becoming more. As the years passed she felt herself began to crack and dissolve.

Yet she still stood strong for her hanyou friend. She would stand by his side, because in essence she was Kikyou and Kikyou was her. No, she didn't love him as she had once. Her feelings where those of a family member and nothing more... and that is why she suffered for him.

* * *

**A/N: So this is first chapter of my new story... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter One: The fight & Unlocked Beast

_**Chapter One: The fight & Unlocked Beast**_

* * *

There by the fire lay a wounded female surrounded by her friends. She was wrapped in bandages, the scent of death and blood hung in the air. A hanyou sat near by with his eyes glued to her as another women attended her, a monk tending to the food. A sad Kit snuggled into the wounded women's side, and a fire cat curled up by the fire.

The Inu gang had been in a fight with four snake Youkai, one of them had managed to get a hold of Shippo and in a desperate act to save the kit Kagome had thrown herself over him. After that she had been bitten and thrown against a tree.

After the battle was over they had found Kagome laying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the tree, Shippo thinking she was dead let out a haunting yip-howl like sound. In that moment a green flash erupted from all the Youkai and Kagome in the area.

Shippo hadn't left her side.

* * *

_Kagome felt another being within herself. Darkness was all around her, no light was anywhere. Her mind was like a abyss that seemed to wrap around her. As she moved forward something looked back at her, for a moment she was stunned. Before her was herself, but she had black eyes with no pupil.. _

_"Who are you?" Kagome asked the copy. _

_"This one is you." The voice was primal, more darker. The copy of her stared back at her in interest. _

_"But what are you?" Kagome asked. _

_"I am you Kagome, I am the inner you. I felt your call and heeded it." The copy said. _

_"So if you are me then why do you look so..." Kagome trailed of as she waved her arm at the copy of herself. _

_"I am your most instinctual side." The copy said. _

_"So you are like Inuyasha's inner youkai?" Kagome said with a questionable look. _

_"Yes." The copy said. _

_"So..." Kagome trailed off as sh began to talk to her copy._

* * *

Kagome eyes snapped open as she took in the darkness in the cave where the others must have set camp at. A growl echoed from her as hunger over took her, the will to hunt welled up inside of her... as something within took over..

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, deep in thought when he smelled something that caught his interest. The smell of that was a Inu bitch.. this caught his interest because there was so few with this power still left in the higher up ranks.

'_This Sesshomaru shall check this out.. a powerful Inu bitch is rare.' _He thought as he trailed after the scent. Little did he know that her beast was free...

* * *

_'She could smell the male as he entered her range.. he smelled like forest and power. Her dark full black eyes narrowed as she jumped into a tree, this male had scared away her prey.. he would pay. She sat on her haunches ready to pounce when he came into the clearing. _

_Something told her to be careful when around this male, it warned her. But he had scared her other prey away and hadn't got to finish the young buck on the ground off. The male before her surveyed the clearing as she silently jumped through the trees so she wouldn't alert him of her where she was. _

_The males eyes widened slightly as he saw the slaughtered buck who had been tore into shreds on the ground, he stiffened as he sniffed the air and his elven ears twitched slightly. She leaned low on the limb as she her muscles tensed to pounce on her male prey. _

_As she jumped in a powerful leap she watched his eyes widen before he turned around only to have her slam into her chest, her claws finding purchase as the ripped though his chest. The smell of his blood made her growl in pleasure as she shredded the clothing that covered his chest. _

_The male underneath her froze and his arms shot out from his side and captured her. A growl slipped from his throat, his golden eyes found her pure place eyes.. even the pupils where black. His breath was coming hard as his blood rushed out of the cuts. _

_She purred at the male, rubbing her body against his blood cover chest. She was necked besides the bindings on her chest and women hood (Bra and panties). Her body coated itself in blood as she did this, the male watched her in amusement as she did so. _

_A low rumble came from the golden eyed male below her, her body stilled as she looked at him as he released her arms. She then began to coat her self in his blood, almost rolling and rumbling on him to do so. She growled once she felt that she was fully covered in the beautiful scent of her blood.. _

_She now wished to taste it. _

_She stood over him on his hands and knees, a purr rumbling from her chest before she leaned forward and drug her tongue over his chest. She heard a low rumble echo through the body before her as she let out a purr, the male above her looked down at her as she licked his chest clean. _

_The golden eyed male watched as she healed his cuts with her tongue before whining softly, she hadn't meant to hurt him but he had interrupted her hunt! A low growl then escaped her after those thoughts before she caged the male below her with her body. _

_She had hunted him and caught him, she was his now as far as she was concerned. He growled below her as she did so. The golden eyed male glared at her before she bared her fangs at him, after that she tore his claws into his skin again. Not far enough to make them bleed much like last time but enough to make blood well up on his glorious skin. _

_She then growled at the golden eyed male who watched her in.. interest? or was it amusement? She wasn't for sure. She then leaned forward of and rubbed her face into the pooling blood. When he began to do that low growl rumble thing again she licked the cuts and the rest of the blood away._

_Her black eyes locked onto her golden eyed male, a low purring sound went through her body. She leaned forward into his face, sniffing him. Her tongue came out and flicked, like a snake tasting the air before she licked his cheek. "Male.. caught... my prey." She grumbled out while licked the male. _

_The golden eyes locked onto her as she said this. "Bitch who are you? And why did you attack this Sesshomaru? I am not prey." The golden eyed male said, she pause thinking for a moment as she searched her mind. _

_"Name..? I.. can't... remember...?" She said before she licked down the other cheek. "You.. prey.. Male.. take... prey.. I ... make... male... prey..." She said as she ghosted over the hollow in his neck with her tongue, before sniffing. The male underneath her froze as her lips touched where his jugular was. _

_She then pulled away and sat on her haunches, her heat hovering over him and her legs spread as she did so. Her eyes locked with the golden eyed male as his eyes scanned her body. _

_His nostrils flared as he inhaled her scent, his eyes widened and then narrowed down at her. A dangerous growl echoed through his chest, she cocked her to the side not understanding why the male growled at her. "Male... angry?" She questioned softly before she leaned over him on all fours like before, her body lowered her self on her for arms as her legs bent bringing her closer to his body. _

_She whined, trying to understand why the male had growled at her. _

_"Miko." He snarled out.. her eyes showed confusion at the word before she sniffed the air for danger and looked down at the male when she smelled none. "No...miko." She said as her eyes darted around, sniffing again and her body tense.. if there was. _

_She had found the male.. attacked and captured the male.. male was hers! She snarled in warning as her eyes darted around, her primal instincts still on over drive. The male was also hers to protect.. he was weak from loss of blood. She lowered her self closer to her male, muscles tense and ready to spring._

_She stiffened when she felt the male below her make an amused noise, she looked down at him in confusion. Her body was still tense and her ears twitching on her forehead. "Bitch there is no threat.. that is not what this one means." The golden eyed male said to her in a deep voice that sent shivers down her back. _

_"No.. threat..." She repeated. Slowly letting her muscles relaxing as the male before her on stiffened and his anger seemed to be gone. "Male... no... angry?" She asked the male below her, she was still confused at his anger but wanted to know that he wasn't angry at her. _

_The golden eyed male looked at he for a moment as if searching for something and then let his eyes narrow again.. "Bitch where is the half-breed and why are you full Inu?" The male said, she looked at him. _

_"Hanyou? Female...know... hanyou? Male.. explain.. to.. female." She said as she looked down at him in confusion. She didn't know about a hanyou.. when she felt herself awaken she was already on a hunt. Who was this hanyou and what was he saying. _

_As if sensing her confusion the male rumbled to her softly, she relaxed once more. "Bitch will understand soon. So you remember anything?" The male asked her curiously. She paused for a moment seeing flickers of scenes in her memories, the where blurry. _

_"Kit.. my kit..purple eyed male... beta bitch... blurry.. red-figure... mad at red...pack.. all pack.." She says softy, still confused. "Red figure.. angry at.. red figure.. stupid..male." She said with a furious growl as her teeth were bared, gleaming dangerously white in the moon light. _

_"Yes, they are your pack." The golden eyed male said to her in a deep rumble, she looked down at him curiously and leaned down and licked his throat. "Male.. mine prey?" She asked softly as she bathed his neck with her tongue causing him to growl out in pleasure. _

_"Bitch." He warned, she froze for a moment before she rubbed her blood dried cheek. "Male...smell... good." She purred out as the caked blood on her face rubbed of a bit. _

_"Bitch you will get off this Sesshomaru." He said softly, she froze and looked down at him before she bared her fangs at him. "Male... no... escape..female..." She said with a growl as she lowered herself to him, almost touching him. Her face at his with her fangs bared at him, ready to pounce on him again if he tried to escape her. _

_The male below her chuckled weakly. "This Sesshomaru will not try to escape, this one just wishes to rest against a tree." He purred out to her softly, she relaxed and moved off to the side of him sitting on his haunches. She waited as he sat up and then stood up. _

_She watched him before he settled down against a tree, one knee was up with his arm propped on it and his other while the other on bent and laid on the ground (half indian style). She growled softly, her feral eyes darting over his for as he stared at her. _

_In a flash she had streaked over to him, sitting back on her haunches she analyzed his sitting position. With little thought she slipped under her his propped up leg and rested her head on his bent one, she laid with bare stomach to the ground her arm wrapped around his thigh and the other one curled up to the bottom of the leg. A content growl escaped her before she closed her eyes when she heard the rumble of the male she rested on. _

* * *

**_A/N: Inuyasha.. Inuyasha... I think I'm gonna hide... what will he think?_**


	3. Chapter Two: Thoughts and Surprises

_**Chapter Two: Thoughts and Surprises**_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the bitch who lay asleep in his lap, she had herself tightly latched on to him. Her scent told him that she was the miko who traveled with his hanyou brother, but much to his surprise she was now a Inu bitch and a powerful one at that.

It had come as a surprise when she had attacked him and then covered herself in his blood.. but then again she had been in blood lust and hunting at the time. But still she was almost caked in it.. he was surprised that he was still alive because of the amount of blood loss.

When he had mentioned the hanyou she had seemed confused.. even more so when he had mentioned the word miko, she like a proper bitch who mate or pack member was weak had went into protective mode over him. Although he hated that she had pretty much dominated him while doing the act..

Although he hated that he was very weak at the moment, he whole being was oddly satisfied in the bitches behavior towards him. He after all had longed for a companion and the bitch that laid on his lap could very well be it for him. The bitch was something else..

Sesshomaru growled softly. He gently ran his hand though her tangled hair, clots of dread blood came loose as he did so. The bitch was covered head to toe in blood, well dried blood. He almost chuckled at that thought, this bitch would make a good hunter.

She had after all tracked, stalked, attacked, and captured him. Sesshomaru had also seen the large buck she had taken down earlier. She looked beautiful, almost necked and covered blood. She was making a low-purr growl in her sleep as he stroked her hair.

Even now he could feel Inuyasha getting closer, it would only be a few minutes before he bolted into the clearing to see them in this position, he wasn't gonna move though. The bitch was still asleep in his lap and he didn't want to wake her.

He sighed as he heard the hanyou. "SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD WHERE IS KAGOME!" He heard the hanyou yell just as he landed in the clearing and freeze when he saw where the bitch was. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, and his jaw dropped.

Sesshomaru would have chuckled if he hadn't had his mask on...

That's was exactly the others of the group came into the clearing, the all stood still when they saw there Alpha bitch was cuddled up in his lap covered in blood. the kit was the first one who snapped out of it and bounded forward. The kit escaped Inuyasha's hand as it darted forward to stop him as he went to his mother figure.

He stopped before Sesshomaru, he growled at him and then jumped onto his leg and sniffed Kagome. The kits eyes widened when he saw the marks on her, he let a yip in surprise out. Sesshomaru watched him as he began to lick his mother clean.

Sesshomaru was surprised when the kit withdrew from his mothers cheek to look at him. "This is your blood, did mamma go into blood lust?" The kit asked so softly so that Inuyasha couldn't hear. Sesshomaru just nodded and then the hanyou began to scream.

"Oi, why the fuck is Kagome covered in blood! Giver her back!" The hanyou yelled out as he stomped forward, when he got within a few feet of him Kagome's eyes snapped open.

Sesshomaru growled softly in the back of his throat as her eyes darted around, her beast looked to still be in control. Her eyes landed on the kit that was next to her and she sniffed before she let a purr and licked him. The kit nuzzled into the lick of affection.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha screamed as he looked down at her, Sesshomaru made no move as the hanyou withdrew his fist back to punch him. In a blink of the eye, he had the kit on his lap and Kagome's muscles tensed before she tackled the hanyou.

Every part of her looked feral in that moment, she pinned his arms down and bent her face close to his baring her fangs to the world. A low growl tumbled out of her throat calling to his beast side, and then within that moment there was a pulse as Inuyasha was released.

Jagged markings ran across his face, red eyes bared back up at her, a snarl on his lips as well. And then she leaned down and crashed her lips down on his, a bright light wen through the clearing. As it dissapeared, they saw that Kagome was slumped down on Inuyasha who's puppy ears know seemed to have moved over to Kagome.. and his markings remained but his eyes where the same gold.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and sniffed the air, both of them where know full Inuyoukai, the female just seemed to have gotten puppy ears, which he thought looked cute on her. _'This Sesshomaru does not say cute... ever.." _he thought in a silent snarl.

* * *

Kagome awoke with the taste of blood in her mouth and the smell of it around her. Her eyes snapped oped to find a transformed Inuyasha besides her, she froze before her eyes darted up to his and found that his where golden and his puppy ears where gone, much to her disappointment, but how did this happen?

**'Alpha pack male change because we wish it as so.' **A deep voice echoed in her head, she froze until she realized that it was her beast.

_'I see. What happened last night.. and why am I covered in blood!' _Now she was about to have a panic attack until images flashed through her head of what happened last night, she froze and her eyes darted to Inuyasha and then Sesshomaru's.

_'So you are telling me that we attacked and captured the most dangerous male alive... and.. covered our self in his blood? When did my life get so complicated? _She growled and then looked down and realized that she was necked besides her undergarments..

A menacing growl escaped her as she saw that she was pretty much _NUDE_ and that there was three males in the clearing. She sighed.

"I'm gonna take a bath." She said as she started to walk towards the clearing but was stopped when Miroku said something.

"Can I join, lady Kagome?" Miroku asked lecherously... with a smile on her lips and not even turning she made her reply.

"Sure." And then went through the bushes.

* * *

**A/N: SO this is the next Chapter...**


End file.
